Robotization
by Prospit Monarch
Summary: A letter to all Freedom Fighters about what it is like to go through Robotization. Sonic. One-Shot. SatAM.


It starts out simple; a large blinding beam strikes you, causing instant paralysis. The only thing you can move is your eyes, and that isn't helpful, especially when the only thing too see is the face of a laughing madman. After the horrible feeling of paralysis sets in, the conversion of your skin to metal begins. It sounds better than it feels, trust me. It's the most horrible feeling you can ever feel, and it might be the last one you /ever/ feel. It feels like your fur is being ripped off, with the skin still on it. After that comes this horrible pain that stings every part of your body. It feels like….your sticking your hand in a bucket of hot water after being outside in the snow all day, just one hundred times worse and all over your body.

It starts at your legs, then goes up to your torso, or tail. Each time it reaches a new area of your body it feels like it gets ripped off, burned, then stuck in a bucket of ice from the North Pole. Once it's about half way up your arms and torso, it starts to affect your organs. The only thing that can compare to that pain would have to be….like you're having your arm broken over and over again, but having that pain on the inside of you. After what seems like hours of pain, it will start at your head. If your lucky enough to still be awake (Well, 'lucky wouldn't be the right word) like me, then the next thing to go for a while is your vision. But that's not the least of your worries. Once it begins to enter your head, it feels like you have a REALLY bad headache. Along with what feels like a serious cold.

Once your head has been through the whole process of Robotization, the machine's low hum shuts off, along with all feelings. Every feeling you have every experienced is suddenly gone. Even the smallest emotion in the back of your mind is gone. Fear, pain, joy, sadness, all gone. It's a horrible feeling, having no emotion. You feel….empty without them. All the last traces of your Mobian life were forcefully ripped away in a few single minutes, leaving nothing.

You can feel your body begin to move, but without your control. This is maybe the creepiest, and scariest, part of the whole thing. The lose of control. You will yourself to do something you want. Move your hand, move your legs, move your fingers, hell, even blink. Nothing happens. You just stand there, without having a say what your body does. It's like watching some horrible movie, but you can't look away, no matter what happens.

Soon, your sight flickers back to life. And the first sight you'll see with your new eyes is a grinning Robotnik, bathed in a blood red light. Your instincts scream at your to run, but your body just stands there and faces that evil madman like some loyal pet. He tells you what your new job is, and that your friends will soon follow in your foot steps. After your thrown out into the desolate streets of Robotropolis, you just become another mindless slave in Robotnik's Empire.

During the time while you are a robot, you can't really do anything except watch. No matter what your body does, you can't do anything to stop it. I've attacked my friends, even helped Robotnik Roboticize other Mobians. I've used all my will power to fight off the programming that is your new 'Code of Conduct', but to no avail. Some people I've seen after being turned back into Mobians have completely lost their minds. The only thing I can really think of to stop that from happening is to distract yourself with mindless thoughts. Stuff you never really thought of thinking about suddenly becomes a great way to pass the time. Even ways to break free of Robotization works; you just have to think about something that keeps you away from the thought of never being turned back. And the one thing you NEVER do is give up. To retreat into the back of your mind and just give up. That's the quickest way to lose your mind.

If your lucky, like I was, other Freedom Fighter's will be able to overpower you and take you back to whatever base your from. And, hopefully, that base with have a Deroboticizer on hand. Being turned back into a Mobian is eerily similar to being turned into a mindless drone, but less painful towards the end.

The whole process works its way down your body instead of upward like Robotization. It starts at your head, then to your arms, then torso, legs, then tail. When it reaches a new part, like Robotization, it feels like its being ripped off. But instead of having that freezing sensation, it goes straight to a burning sensation. After that horrible process is done (And form what I've heard, it takes longer to Deroboticize than Roboticize) your vision will slowly come back. But instead of everything being bathed in blood, everything will be in its normal state. The grass will be green, not red. The sky blue, not a dark violet. And your comrades will be their normal colors also. And they won't be yelling at you to stop attacking or trying to make you remember who they were.

The whole thing sounds horrible and it is horrible, but one thing is for certain. As long as the Freedom Fighters are out there, fighting Ro-butt-nik, the whole world of Mobius will become a safe place again. Free of Robotization and tyranny.

By, Sonic the Hedgehog, survivor of Robotization and Freedom Fighter of Mobius.

P.S. **Long live Mobius**!


End file.
